Unexpected Expectations
by Sliverloc303
Summary: The Ark has landed, the Grounders declared peace and people have started to build for the future. Bellamy is just glad he wasn't executed but somewhere along the line, everyone just decided that Abby Griffin was his mother-in-law.


**Unexpected Expectations**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Bellamy hadn't been exactly sure about what would happen once the Ark landed on Earth but he had a general idea. Most of it involved him getting executed and the 100 being put under lockdown again. But circumstances made it so that the story went very differently.

When the Ark did land, drop ships packed with more people than they could hold, the adults were in no shape to even walk straight, let alone take over. Bellamy and the others had been filled in about Diana and how the Ark had been damaged; he knew that all Clarke cared about was that her mother had survived. Bellamy had to have respect for Abigail Griffin. The woman had snuck out of the first drop ship only to help rally the others to land on Earth as soon as possible. Impact had been difficult; some had died while the survivors needed treatment.

So Bellamy and Clarke stepped in. The other delinquents worked harder than ever to help; they had adapted far beyond that of their parents. Camp had expanded with several of the drop ships being broken down and built into new structures. There were also supplies from the Ark that helped; the weapons were enough to warrant the Grounders to actually call a truce. From then on, mostly thanks to Finn, peace between peoples had started.

Life on Earth had truly begun.

* * *

The first time he met Abigail Griffin on Earth was a few days after the first drop ships landed. He had been on the go since then and so had Clarke so he hadn't seen her. But he knew that she was probably looking after her mom.

He had been walking towards one of the newly built walls, when he felt someone's hand land on his shoulder. He turned around to see a grinning Clarke, her clothes spattered with dried blood but looking like she had seen the planet for the first time. He smiled at her, almost despite himself.

"Princess," he greeted, "long time no see."

He had actually kind of missed her; or at least, missed having his partner around, someone he could bounce ideas off and stop him from smacking teenagers over the head.

Clarke still had her hand on his arm and she was almost bouncing up and down. "I know; it's been crazy in the medical bay but Bellamy, we have so much more medicine! Not to mention the natural plants here and with Mom's help..."

She broke off to turn to the right and smiled again. Bellamy followed her eye line and saw Abigail slowly walking towards them. Clarke's mom was a tough lady but even she needed to take it easy after a stab wound.

"Mom!" Clarke exclaimed when she reached them, "This is Bellamy Blake."

Bellamy could swear he had heard some pride in her voice.

Abigail shook his hand and smiled back, saying, "The famous Bellamy. Clarke told me all about you."

"Don't worry, I put in one or two good things," Clarke added.

Bellamy laughed and replied, "Well, thanks Princess; glad to know you care."

Abigail looked out at the busy camp, at the new buildings and crowds of people. "You seem to have your hands full, Bellamy; I hope you're not wearing yourself out too."

Bellamy frowned and turned to Clarke. She gave him a raised eyebrow, daring him to say anything about pushing herself too far. So he just titled his head and lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin. When he looked back, Abigail was glancing between them but said nothing. Instead she glanced around the camp again.

"I've heard you two are quite the team; I'm glad I got to leave the medical bay to see that."

"Clarke let you leave huh? I thought you guys were sleeping in there?"

Abigail looked at Clarke, who shrugged. "It should really be for patients. Mom and I can share my tent."

Bellamy frowned at this and shook his head. "No way. Your mom needs a warm place to recover properly and you need the same place to actually sleep. Take my tent for now."

"You don't have to do that Bellamy," Abigail argued but before Clarke could chime in, he replied, "It's fine. I'll be out of camp for the next few days anyway."

"What?"

He turned back to Clarke again and saw that familiar crease between her eyebrows. "I'm taking some hunters for food and some mechanics to check out the wreckage from the furthest drop ship. It'll take a while to scavenge everything and drag it back here."

Clarke saw his point but she didn't stop frowning. "Don't worry Princess; I'll even stop by the lake and grab you some more seaweed. You must by running low by now."

The frown disappeared and they both looked to her mom again. What Bellamy didn't notice was Jaha making his way towards the three of them. Bellamy didn't notice this because at the moment, one of the younger and newer inhabitants of Earth walked right passed them and hissed "Bitch" in Abigail's direction.

Bellamy grabbed the back of his jacket and tugged the boy roughly, until he was on his toes. "I don't recall letting people speak to women that way on the Ark but I sure as hell don't let it on Earth. You've got one more thing to say?"

The boy gave Abigail a wide eyed look and stuttered out "S-sorry Dr. Griffin!" Bellamy let go suddenly and the boy scrambled off.

"Thank you Bellamy," Abigail said with surprise, "Even that was a little unnecessary. I don't pay attention to that kind of thing."

Bellamy shrugged. "They've got to learn that we're all equal down here; that kind of status hatred needs to go."

They had been surrounded by it on the Ark, the last thing Bellamy wanted was to have on Earth. Plus, that snobbery or hatred was a reminder that he and Clarke hadn't been equals on the Ark. They reminded him of the early days when he had nearly let her drop into that pit. Just the thought it made him sick to the stomach.

"Sounds like a good idea Mr Blake." Jaha's voice made him stiffen and he immediately felt Clarke's hand clutch his sleeve.

Abigail seemed pretty relaxed about the whole situation. "Thelonius, Bellamy here was just saying that he's going out on a hunt to the drop ship. Do you know any healthy mechanics who are up for a trip."

Jaha just nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. "One or two but I'm sure Mr Blake can organise his own trip."

Clarke's hand relaxed but it stayed on his arm. Jaha seemed...actually alright. The guy looked exhausted, from Wells' death, the landing and leadership of humanity in general. But that didn't mean he wanted to have a heart to heart with the guy.

Bellamy cleared his throat and took a step back. Clarke's hand fell from his arm and he was surprised at how much that bothered him. "I should go check on the new wall; we need to expand out even more to fit everyone. Jaha, Dr Griffin."

He simply nodded a goodbye to Clarke who smiled warmly. He was glad to see her so happy. It actually worried him that he was so glad.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Bellamy," Abigail said, "You can call me Abby."

Bellamy nodded again and spun around to leave. The Chancellor complemented him, the Princess of the Ark was smiling at him and he was on nickname terms with her mother. Yah, this was defiantly not what he had expected.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when he found himself sitting on a table in the medical bay-a sterilised area of one of the newer drop ships. The sleeve of his right arm was pushed up beyond his shoulder and he was wincing at the three narrow spikes that were jutting out of his skin. They were stuck in his bicep and were annoying the hell out of him.

Abby was standing in front of him, examining the wounds. "They're not deep thankfully but it'll hurt to get them out."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Bellamy muttered and Abby looked at him in confusion. There was a shouting coming from outside and Bellamy clenched his jaw before saying, "Wait for it..."

"You stupid idiot!"

Abby turned to see her daughter march into the medical bay, looking furious. Abby quickly moved to the side for some supplies while Clarke stood in front of Bellamy, her hands on her hips.

"Afternoon Princess, how was the lake?" Bellamy said with a smirk he knew would infuriate her.

"The lake was great until I heard that you got injured. Do you know what happened Mom?"

Abby opened her mouth but Clarke just kept going. "I'll tell you want happened. This idiot sees a plant growing on a tree and doesn't know what it does. He asks Monty who has no idea either. They decided it's a plant mutated from the war. So, then what did you do?" She raised an eyebrow at Bellamy who had forgotten all about the pain in his arm.

"Stabbed it."

Clarke let out a half shriek, not even noticing that she had moved forward to stand in-between Bellamy's legs. Abby had but she wasn't saying a word.

"That plant clearly developed a defence mechanism against predators; those spikes it let loose are dangerous Bellamy. What if they had hit your eyes or your neck?!"

Bellamy's face softened when he saw how worried she was. It made his chest tighten but he ignored it and replied, "Hey, listen I'm fine Clarke. I've got Monroe and a few other people checking for more and containing them so they don't hurt anyone else."

Clarke relaxed slightly but her gaze was now fixated on his wound. Abby looked between them again and she cleared her throat. "Clarke, honey, can you go and get a smaller tweezers from the supply tent?"

Clarke went into doctor mode and nodded once. She sent Bellamy a warning look to not move and then she left. Bellamy shook his head, trying not to laugh as he directed his gaze to the floor. The Princess could be utterly terrifying or completely adorable when she was mad; he never knew which one he would get.

"Honey, can you just take this for me?"

Bellamy looked up at Abby's voice, wondering how Clarke could get back so fast. But when he saw Abby staring at him in concern and holding out a cloth, he realised that she had been talking to him. He automatically took the cloth and blinked when she told him to dab it around the spikes.

"We can numb this patch of skin so it doesn't hurt as much," Abby said, just as Clarke came running back. "You can take this one," Abby told Clarke, "I've got two teenagers with burns on their hands from the fire."

Bellamy waited until Abby was gone before turning to Clarke, who was ready to pull one of the spikes out. She began to tug them out and he clenched his jaw at the pain. No one had called him a pet name since his mother, and even she did it rarely. Coming from Abby Griffin actually...wasn't terrible. She was a cool lady and after nearly losing her daughter, she was happy to show affection to Clarke.

For some reason seeing someone care for Clarke, making sure she ate and slept right, actually made a weight lift off his shoulders. It was nice that someone other than him was watching out for her.

It was in that moment that Clarke moved forward to brace her hand against his bicep and tug at the last spike. He was suddenly surrounded by her scent, her blonde hair brushing against his face. Her gaze was firmly on his arm, completely oblivious to their proximity. Bellamy was pretty sure he was holding his breath but since all he could feel in that moment was Clarke, he couldn't be sure. The spike was stubborn but with a firm tug, she pulled it out. He didn't even recognise the pain because Clarke was sent stumbling back slightly.

In hindsight, she barely moved a foot away from him; there had been no need for him to grasp her hips tightly other than to steady her. Clarke gave him a triumphant look but it fades when she realise that she was close enough to count every freckle on his face.

"I-I got it," she mumbled lamely, stuttering when she felt him flex his fingers.

"That's good," he replied lowly, wondering why the hell he hadn't stabbed dangerous plants sooner.

There was a beat of silence between them, but then Bellamy felt something drip down his arm. Clarke blinked and the moment broke as she reached out for a cloth.

"You're bleeding," she stated and pressed the material against his wound.

"Uh yah," he managed to reply and he could only hope he wasn't blushing from that terrible answer.

Just then Octavia burst through the door and saved them both from awkward conversation. Clarke wrapped up the wound without a word but sent him a friendly smile before he left. Bellamy returned it and he left the medical bay in a good mood that made his hands twitch, as if they remembered the feel of her skin under them.

* * *

It had somehow become a habit for him and Octavia to have dinner with Clarke and Abby. Bellamy hadn't really noticed it until one day they had gotten caught up with a patient and he had tried to actually eat some food. Octavia had literally slapped his hand away and said that they had to wait for Clarke and Abby. It wasn't like they ate at a table or anything; the four of them usually gathered around one of the camp fires.

One night, after a particularly exhausting day, none of them left the fire to return to their separate tents. Instead they had stayed around the warmth and talked until Clarke's eyes had started to droop. She was stretched out on the soft ground, her head resting against a log. Bellamy had put his jacket under her head and she had turned slightly on her side. He was lying beside her with his arms folded over his chest.

Abby and Octavia were a few feet away, the older woman braiding Octavia's long hair for her. They must have thought that he was asleep because they were talking about him.

"He's just so over protective sometimes Abby," Octavia whined, "I get that he loves me but I've been locked up all my life...I need some freedom..."

Bellamy had heard this argument before but to hear her telling someone else this hurt him. He kept his eyes closed, still aware of Clarke's body heat at his left side.

"Octavia I know you don't want to hear this but Bellamy had a point."

He knew he liked Abby Griffin for a reason.

"Listen, I am the same way with Clarke. Every time she walks out of those gates, my instinct is to grab her and keep her safe. I get the fear Bellamy has about losing you. But I also know that she can look after herself and I have learned to trust her. Bellamy will do the same with you-by the sounds of it, things have already improved."

He heard Octavia huff but he was surprised that she didn't protest. He cracked his eyes open slightly and he looked up in time to see Octavia turn around to Abby. Her brown hair was in an intricate braid and she grinning slyly.

"Is there another reason why you're not so worried about Clarke anymore?"

Abby gave her a matching grin and replied, "Ok, fine I'll admit it-I don't worry about her when she's with your brother."

Octavia turned around all the way and crossed her legs underneath her. "I know right! Have you seen the smile on his face when she greets him at the gates?"

Abby chuckled. "He could probably light up the night sky with it. Do neither of them really see it though?"

"Oh don't even get me started!" Octavia exclaimed, causing them both to turn to Bellamy and Clarke. He didn't move and they assumed he was asleep so they went back to their conversation again.

"They're both smart but totally clueless about their feelings about one another. It's so frustrating." She sighed and chewed her lip slightly. "Clarke...makes him happy you know? Like, he smiles at her like she's the best thing he's ever seen and he's been whistling-_whistling_! I don't want their stubbornness to cost them something great."

Abby gave her a warm smile and she patted her arm. "It won't. Bellamy and Clarke can't ignore each other forever...that or else they'll just wake up one day and realise they've been married for years."

Octavia giggled which set Abby off and Bellamy had to turn his face away. They were talking crazy of course. His sister was just trying to set him up and Abby was doing the same with Clarke. He sighed, breathing in Clarke again.

He froze when he felt her move. She shuffled in her sleep and rested her head against his shoulder. He didn't move, not even when Clarke sighed and her breath skimmed across his chest.

"Oh they are unfairly cute!"

"Sshh!"

Bellamy bit back a smile and despite the hard log behind his head, he fell asleep, thinking that Octavia and Abby might have a point.

* * *

Expanding the camp walls had proven to be an exhausting job. Bellamy was glad for the number of strong adults that were lending a hand because he did not think the 100 could have done it by themselves. They were building walls to last, homes to survive winters and to raise families in. It was something permanent. And it made him sweat like a pig.

He felt like he had something to prove to these older people, who had far more years on him. Some of them still called him 'kid' while they were taking his orders. Maybe he was being paranoid because no one had said anything. Yet, he still worked harder than all of them; staying later or doing extra lifting. It was a hot day when they were putting the last of the wall and Bellamy had skipped lunch in order to finish. He was working side by side with Kane, of all people, when he heard Abby's voice behind him. The other workers gave her a nod or a smile but turned back to the wall

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked as he ran a hand over his sweaty forehead, "Is Clarke ok?"

Abby nodded and held out a bowl of stew to him. "She noticed you skipped lunch and we both think you need to eat."

Suddenly Bellamy felt about five years old, like his mother had come to give out to him. He hid his embarrassment and shook his head. "I'll be fine; we're nearly finished."

Abby gave him a hard stare and pressed the bowl into his hands. "You'll collapse before that if you don't eat. As your doctor, I am giving you no choice."

With that she spun around and walked back through camp. Bellamy let out a low breath and could practically hear the taunts of the workers. But when he turned around, he saw that they were still working. When Kane saw him standing there, he said, "You better do as she says right now Bellamy; we can't have our leader starving."

Bellamy nodded and started to eat as another worker chuckled at him. He was a man about thirty and he was friends with Jasper's parents. "Feel grateful kid," he said, "Some of us don't have it as lucky in the mother-in-law department."

Bellamy nearly spat out a piece of meat. He managed to hold it together and glance around at the other workers. They had heard alright and clearly they agreed. Which meant that they thought Abby was practically his mother-in-law. Which meant they all thought he and Clarke...

Bellamy wolfed down the rest of the stew and got back to work. He needed a distraction. He and Clarke were in no position to be even thinking of such a serious relationship. He didn't even know if she wanted to be in a relationship with him. There was something between them but to even consider it...

A few hours later, they finally finished the wall and a crowd gathered to admire it. Bellamy grinned as he felt pats on the back but when familiar warmth spread up his arm, he turned to see Clarke standing beside him. She linked her arm through his and she looked so proud of what they had achieved. "You're pretty good at building things up when you want to," she said, smiling widely at him.

He smiled back and had a sudden realisation: he wanted to build her a house. A sturdy, warm house that she could live in; that she could call home. They would argue over the number of rooms, the floor space, windows, doors, anything. He wanted to build them a house.

This thought, although initially one of happiness suddenly made him jump away from her. Clarke frowned at him and Bellamy said, "Uh...I-I need to go check on the...other wall."

He turned on his heel and quickly sped away, leaving Clarke standing there in confusion.

* * *

He was avoiding her; it was pissing her off.

For days, even since the completion of the new wall, Bellamy had just turned in the other direction when he had seen Clarke. He avoided the medical bay and their camp fire. If he needed something from her, he got someone else to talk to her. It was ridiculous and she was tired of it.

So, when she saw him walking out of the main gates, she quickly followed after him.

The two guards at the gate, both from the original 100 just let her passed them, knowing she was following Bellamy. She could just hear them as she walked away.

"Should we go after her or...?"

"Dude, Rule Number 1 of Earth: Don't get in the way when Mom and Dad are fighting."

She let that go because she didn't want to lose sight of Bellamy in the woods. He hadn't gone far when she saw him stop suddenly. He sighed and turned around.

"I know you're there Princess," he called and she joined him, hands on her hips. He wasn't wearing a jacket in the warm weather which just meant that the t-shirt he had on stretched against his broad chest as he folded his arms.

"Now can we talk about why you've been ignoring me?"

Bellamy just shrugged before he could deny it, Clarke continued. "Don't brush it off Bellamy, you know what I mean. We haven't talked in days and you barely look at me! Did I do something?"

Bellamy frowned at this but Clarke just stepped forward to get closer to him. He smelt like the woods, like fire. It made her pause for a moment but then she looked at him again. "I-I've missed you Bellamy."

He blinked before taking a shuddering breath and replying, "Don't say things like that!"

Clarke felt like she had been struck but she clenched her jaw and replied, "Why the hell not? You know-you know you're important to me but clearly I've overestimated how important I am to you!"

Bellamy, who had started pacing, stilled and slowly turned his head to look at him. "Are you serious? How can you-in what world...?"

He was looking at her with such intensity that Clarke thought she would need to sit down. But she stood her ground as Bellamy marched over to her. "Don't you understand?" he said, "This-whatever it is- is so important to me. Sometimes you are the only thing that keeps me sane Clarke. It's terrifying!"

He ran a hand through his unruly hair before just rambling on.

"I'm no good at this kind of thing, you know that. All that crap about feelings and hearts is not my style but shit, the entire camp thinks we're married or something!"

That sounded like the best idea ever, Clarke thought but she kept it to herself. Bellamy swallowed hard and continued.

"And you're a pain half of the time but damn it, the thought of being with you makes me happy. I've been whistling Clarke-_whistling_! I mean, more than half the camp is older than us but that doesn't make me feel like the kid I'm supposed to be. Instead I'm thinking of what kind of house we're going to have and will your mom and Octavia live with us or not? And then there's the fact that everyone thinks Abby's my mother-in-law already! Just yesterday, the little kids were swimming in the lake and all I could think about was teaching my kids how to swim one day and all I saw was blonde hair! My future kids have blonde hair and it's all your fault!"

Clarke just stood there blinking at him. He was really terrible at declarations of love but she was keeping up. Bellamy took a breath and placed his hands on her upper arms. He shook his head as he met her gaze and he said, "We have been trying to survive for so long down here that I've forgotten what it's like to live. Now we have the chance to start something and... and it's terrifying me. I want-I want to build that something here... with you."

Clarke swallowed and tried to get her breath back. Bellamy had been the one talking but she was breathless. Bellamy opened his mouth again but Clarke quickly placed her fingers over it. She stepped closer to him until she could see all those freckles again.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said softly, "At least one of the children will have dark hair."

He blinked at her, causing her to start laughing. Her laugh was swallowed up, however, when Bellamy kissed her soundly. He pulled her against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips curled up in a smile and she barely noticed the scratchy bark when he pushed her against the nearest tree. All he could feel was Bellamy and happiness that came with him.

It was a few minutes later when Abby's voice cut through the woods. "Clarke! Bellamy! We need you!"

Clarke pulled away from him with a groan but Bellamy just started to kiss along her jaw. "We need to get back before she gets angry."

"She won't get angry with me," Bellamy stated, "I'm her favourite son-in-law."

Clarke giggled again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A weight had lifted off him; all he had needed was for her to assure him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"We are not technically moving fast," she assured him when he finally pulled back, "We can do this step by step if that's what needs to happen."

Bellamy appeared to think for a moment and then he said, "Well, I think we've already skipped a few steps. I mean, we only knew each other for a few days and then had over 90 kids."

Clarke leaned her forehead against his chest, trying not to laugh. He kissed the top of her head and with a sigh, grabbed her hand to walk back to camp. As they strolled back, Clarke gave him a sideways look.

"You know," she said, "for a guy who makes great speeches, you sure did ramble back there."

Bellamy snorted, "I do not ramble. That was a...it wasn't rambling, ok?"

She kissed him once more before walking through the gates again, still holding his hand. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I won't tell anyone."

He slipped an arm around her waist and together, they strode through their camp to where Abby and Octavia were waiting for them.


End file.
